


Amoral

by sunshinekat



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is sentenced to death and Riario has come with a message but of course he'd rather do other things, things that may involve tearing down an already broken man. [SLASH] Riario/Leo, Leorio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoral

Amoral

 

As Riario stalked down the dank, dirty, stinking halls of the Florentine jail, he makes a mental list of people to punish, Francesco Pazzi being one of them. Perhaps he'd break his nose, maybe give him a round with the Widow's Tear? Cut off a finger maybe, he wouldn't miss it. He glanced into the animal like cages where the huddled, sleeping forms of the prisoners lay, the guard leading him kept walking however.

"Where has he been placed?" Riario asked.

The guard pointed to a secluded rusted metal cage door sitting in a faraway dark corner. Solitary confinement, Riario shuddered to imagine being caged in such a place and yet felt a small thrill at knowing his nemesis was captured in such a miserable place.

The guard approached the door and unlocked it and opened it.

"Call when you’re done." the guard said.

Riario stepped into the stinking cell and flinched when it shut briskly behind him with a loud clang.

Da Vinci was sitting in the dark watching the moon seen from the bars of his prison. Riario kept his calm; resisted the violent urge he had to abuse his authority here. The clever man, the genius wasted on Florence was here before him, BELOW him malnourished, broken down and sentenced to death for sodomy. Who even burns for that anymore?

But Leonardo da Vinci would burn, that was certain; Riario wondered what he would look like? Riario wondered, would he scream? Would he burn like that forever? Trapped in hellfire for all eternity?

"So tell me Artista, did you do it?"

Leonardo moves for the first time since Riario had walked in, "That's right; you missed the trial didn't you?"

His voice was hoarse from disuse or...perhaps screaming? How he must have looked clinging to those bars screaming for someone, anyone to help him. Get. Him. Out.

If he only knew.

"I was...busy," Riario explained with a smile.

"It was a Roman ploy to embarrass Lorenzo by making it look like he was taking counsel from a sodomite and..." He was hesitant to continue speaking, was he really so weak? To see the great da Vinci speechless was something Riario took great pleasure in.

"And?" Riario taunted keeping his smile in place; he went to da Vinci and poked him with the tip of his boot.

"Sorcerer." Leonardo hissed, "They went through my journals-th-they took my things they-" his voice came to a stop; his breaths came out in panicked shudders, "Why are you here?"

Riario leans down and grabs da Vinci tightly by the hair and yanks his head back so that he has to look up at him. Leonardo's green eyes were ringed with dark circles, evidence he hadn't slept in days. His face was gaunt and pale, those lips which Riario had always seen sneering and grinning mockingly at him were dry and chapped from dehydration.

Leonardo's hands came up to weakly grab his wrist.

"Whatever you're here for, Girolamo, do it and go." Funny what impending death did to people like da Vinci.

Riario tugged and savored the answering whine of pain.

"I asked you a question, Artista." He wanted to slam his fist into that whimpering mouth, watch blood stream down the corner of his mouth. Yet another urge he needed to control.

"Did. You. Do. It?"

Leonardo laughed; a dry, choked sound.

"I did." he answered finally, his voice a mere cough of dust. "I was curious, after having explored the female anatomy thoroughly I wanted to know my own better, I wanted to explore another man the same way and I did."

"Your skills were left wanting it seems, since it was that same man who spoke against you or so I'm told."

"Rome gave him money, of that I'm sure, more than the four florins it took to get him in my bed."

"I was told you raped him, da Vinci." Riario said making sure to fills the words with spite.

Another laugh, "I made him weep with pleasure, even now he desires me."

"Does he?"

"More than anyone," Leonardo's hands crept upward from Riario's wrists and over his forearms and elbow; he rose to his knees and licked his lips.

"Unless there was another," he dropped his hands from Riario's arms and grabbed his hips, Riario tensed expecting him to take his sword but he didn't.

Da Vinci wasn't in his right mind, or perhaps he was?

Still, Riario had found him entrancing when he was awake, energized and insulting and maddeningly clever and rude he had found him utterly irresistible.

And now, starved and half-mad he was still alluring, even more so since his condition aroused Riario's more violent instincts.

"Do what you will Artista, but don't expect the favor to be returned."

Leonardo didn't speak after that, he untucked Riario’s silk shirt and tugged urgently at the ties of Riario's trousers his cold knuckles rubbing against Riario’s hot, sensitive flesh and when he caught hold of Riario's cock, his touch was soft and cold. Not the grip of a warrior at all, his was the weak touch of a painter and yet his fingers were nimble and his hands seemed to suck away the warmth from Riario's own flesh as he finally put his mouth on him. Riario bit down on his lip and tightened his grip on Leonardo's hair. He could see now why someone would become so desperate, so resentful after being denied da Vinci’s skillful mouth, his wandering touch.

Perhaps Riario could change his plans, take Leonardo back to his estate and keep him there as his personal slave, he was broken now not even the Medici would find him of any use.

Riario guided his precious Artista over his member and he languished in perverse delight at the ease in which Leonardo gave in to him. No resistance at all against his guiding hands and even less toward his intruding cock, no, his mouth molded hotly over him, swallowing and sucking and licking, the man had skill and Riario’s thoughts melted into a myriad of colors and images.

Images of continuing this later, of perhaps taking it a step farther, find new ways to test Leonardo da Vinci’s limits.

The end came sooner than Riario would have liked, had he not been so...excited by the cell, the misery of Leonardo's circumstances then perhaps he might have taken his time. 

He let Leonardo choke on his cum, watched him yank his head back coughing it up and spitting it on the floor, watched him wipe away the remnants around his reddened lips.

Riario tucked himself away and he was instantly flawless and presentable as always.

Leonardo on the other hand looked just as he had when Riario had walked in; a half-mad man with no freedom and no company but the bats.  He looked so charmingly broken on his knees like that.

"I've had better." Riario said plainly. "GUARD!" he called out.

Leonardo quickly swiped at his coughed up spittle before the guard came and opened the cell door.

Riario smiled a little to himself perhaps it would be a show of mercy to...tell him.

"Oh and da Vinci," he says casually, "You are being released tomorrow morning because of lack of evidence."

Rome still had a use for a mad Artista after all.

He saw the change in Leonardo's face, in his posture, the air in the cell was charged. He stepped out of the cell, the guard slammed the door shut menacingly and locked it, Riario followed him out of the prison smiling pleasantly and chuckling to himself when he heard da Vinci’s angered cries coming from the dark.  


End file.
